Happily Ever After
by fangirlingforthewin
Summary: This is a group of one-shots after Finale, but before Vee moves to England. Basically just chapters upon chapters of Patch and Nora fluff. Please read; it's my first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

You know you're in for quite a day when as soon as you wake up, you lose your breath.

Patch was asleep and I was pulled close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, trapping me against his chest. His eyes were shut in a peaceful sleep and his head was nuzzled in between my neck and my shoulder. Patch's errorless chest was spread out in front of me, with all it's muscly goodness. A slight stubble coated his chin and jawline and his midnight black hair curled around the bottom of his ears, looking sexily silky. I looked down to see that he was only in his black boxers, then quickly took a look at my clothing only to see that Patch had removed most of it; I lay in my lacy black bra and underwear that Vee had to force me to buy.

We were in my room, on my bed and I knew with a boundless joy that today was Saturday. My mom was on a business trip to Wyoming and wouldn't be back until Wednesday, so Patch of course invited himself to stay every night with me until my mom came back-not that I was complaining.

My mom still wasn't a big fan of Patch, and I could understand her, considering Patch looked like he dealt drugs and had a GPA half of what it should be. Every time he held my hand when she was around she cleared her throat loudly and moved in between me and Patch. Twice in the past month she tried to set me up with one of her friend's sons, and twice I had to sit there awkwardly trying to explain to the boy that I already had a boyfriend. My mom somehow didn't get the message.

I snapped back into reality as Patch murmured something and tightened his grip in my waist. Patch has this cute, but pretty weird habit, that when we were sleeping, if I moved in any way at all, he would increase his hold on me. I guess it's part of his overprotectiveness but it can cause some serious problems. One time I really had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and tried very carefully to escape Patch without waking him up, but his strange habit only pulled me closer up against his chest, making me have to yell in his ear to get up, after a few uncomfortable minutes for me.

I continued to stare at him, his amazingness flowing into my mind.

"You know Angel, a guy like me can get some pretty strange ideas from a girl like you, with so very little clothing on, who stares at him that hard." Patch said, startling me, and not opening his eyes, or lessening his grip in me. His signature smirk drawn across his gorgeous face, squeezing a blush out of me even though I tried my hardest not to.

"Ha, ha, ha Patch, _very _funny." I said sarcastically, trying not to look too embarrassed.

"Well it's true, you're looking at me like a kid in a candy shop. I had no idea I was _that_ attractive. You're doing wonders for my self esteem," he said jokingly, knowing full well that he didn't need any compliments on his looks.

"Trust me, your self esteem doesn't need any more work." Patch feigned hurt, clutching his peck above his heart.

"Ouch, Angel. You really hurt my feelings this time," he said pouting and quivering his lips.

Before I could respond, Patch shifted his weight so he was straddling me, positioning his hips on the top of my thighs. He leaned down and softly pecked my lips and after sensing no rejection, deepened the kiss and put one hand to my waist, the other tangled in my curly hair. Our lips moved in unison, slowly covering each other and my hands flew instinctively to his hair, where they pulled slightly, issuing a groan from Patch. It gave me a surge of joy when I remembered he could feel it, making my spirits soar that he wasn't just faking it, faking the feelings. They were real.

He opened his mouth wider, releasing his tongue to brush up against my lips, asking for entry. I opened my mouth and our tongues traced each other, before Patch settled on nibbling on my bottom lip. I had to regretfully break away for air and closed my eyes, breathing in the perfectness of the situation.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes again to find that Patch had started to work his lips down my chin, onto my neck. Slowly kissing, biting, and sucking at the skin, a sigh of pleasure escaped from my lips, causing him to smirk in satisfaction on my neck.

"Cocky jerk..." I muttered under my breath, lightly pushing Patch away; which caused him to growl in protest.

"Wow Angel, why so mean this morning? If you really don't want me here, I'll just leave," he mumbled, starting to get off of me.

"No, sorry you can't go," I said defiantly, two of my fingers reaching out and grabbing onto the top of his boxers, my hand dangerously close to his lower abdomen. His very, very low abdomen_ (take the hint please!)_. "Besides, we're leaving to meet Vee and her new boyfriend for a breakfast date in a half an hour."

Patch groaned and rest his head at the base of my neck, closing his breath and exhaling loudly.

"Do we have to? It seems like we meet a new boyfriend every week. They're always intruding on our _us _time," he said groggily, smirking at the word "us", knowing that our us time mainly involved kissing or talking about kiss-like things. "Sometimes I feel like I see more Vee in a day then I see you, and trust me, that is not a good feeling," Patch said, gently kissing my skin where his lips laid.

"Yes," I said regretfully, " but she says she _really_ likes this one."

"She said that the last, like, _billion times_," Patch groaned even louder, wrapping his arms around my neck and head. "Why does she have to agree with Coach's idea that contributing to the gene pool is good? Can't she just give it a rest? One Vee is all this world can handle right now."

"Patch!" I said, slapping his chest lightly, "That's so mean! She could easily say the same thing about us!"

"Yeah, but we don't invite her everywhere. And at least we make out in private." Patch did bring up a good point. Vee had a very bad habit of extensively kissing her new boyfriends in public, on our double dates. Many times Patch and I had to sit awkwardly next to each other while Vee sucked on the face of her date. Somehow, she didn't see how that could be uncomfortable.

"C'mon, we have to get ready anyway," I said, pushing Patch off. He landed with a dramatic _thump_ on the other side of the bed, tilting the mattress. I slid off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. While glancing behind me, I saw Patch staring at my butt intensely, licking his lips and never breaking contact.

"Hey," I said, turning around completely, "get ready, we have to leave soon."

Patch broke his steady gaze and smirked as his midnight eyes met mine. "Just enjoying the view, Angel," he said, smirking even more at my uncontainable blush.

I decided to wear a short, all white, skirt with a faded floral top, black cardigan, and brown cowboy boots, which reached only a little over my ankles. I left my hair down and applied only a little bit of eyeliner and lots of lip gloss. Patch decided to wear his all black clothing and didn't bother to fix his tousled hair. Of course again Patch looked sexier then I did without trying, but I tend to try not to dwell on wars I can't win.

As soon as I left the bathroom, Patch appeared and backed me into the hallway wall, placing his hands on my hips and quickly kissing me. The passion that came off his lips, I swear, was almost visible. He rapidly moved his lips around mine as I slowly melted into him, whatever resistance I built up ran away, leaving myself at the mercy of his will. When he finally broke away he had a huge smile on his face and I was panting like I'd just sprinted a mile.

"New record," he said, "thirty-seven seconds." I looked at him with question on my lips.

"New record for what?" I asked.

"For getting all your lip gloss off in one kiss," he said, an even bigger smirk replacing the one before.

"Patch!" I yelled indignantly as I stormed down the stairs, refusing to acknowledge the "sorries" and pleas of forgiveness that followed behind me.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I think this is how you add author's notes but I'm not sure...anyway, if you saw that I posted chapter one as chapter two, I'm really sorry but I didn't know how to work the fanfiction stuff! Here is chapter two (for realsises(this is a continuation on chapter one)).

I had to lure Patch into the car with chocolate and the promise of kissing, but the important thing is, I got him to the restaurant. We were eating at a place called "The Angry Waffle." Vee insisted on finding the most oddly named restaurant in Coldwater for our breakfast dates, and I think she really did find it this time. The place didn't even serve waffles.

Vee and her new boyfriend were already sitting down at a table near the window, quietly talking and giggling until Vee saw me and she totally went insane.

"Over here! Over here! Guys we're over here!" Vee emphasized each work with a pump of her waving hand. The guy next to her seemed to shrink down in embarrassment when all the other customers shot them angry glares.

"We! Are! Over! Here!" shouted Vee again, even though we were making there as she spoke.

"I thought we'd never find you guys," Patch said dryly as he took a seat across from Vee's boyfriend. He had blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and was tall, almost as tall as Patch. Almost. He sat up in his chair when Patch and I sat down and I swear he was staring at me. His eyes met mine and I smiled formally, while Patch began to play with the ends of my skirt. He lifted the hem and started twisting it and drawing with his fingers on the skin below it, in the side of my thigh. I shot him a warning glare but he only smirked in return.

"Nora, Patch, this is Alex," Vee said, kissing his cheek. "Isn't he just adorable?"

"Yeah, he's sooo _dreamy_," Patch said in a monotonous tone, causing him to get a glare from Vee, a scowl from Alex, and a face-palm from me. Patch obviously hadn't forgiven Vee for interrupting our make-out session. So far so good.

_"Patch!"_ I whispered angrily at him, "Behave, would you?"

"I complimented the guy!" He said indignantly, "Am I supposed to kiss him too? 'Cause Angel, we both know that I don't swing that way."

An angry blush creeped onto my face and I gave Patch another stern look and tried to strike up a conversation.

"So Alex, how'd you meet Vee?" I said, steering the conversation away from the past awkwardness.

"We met at a party," Vee said, answering for Alex and clutching his arm, "He drove me home and the next day I decided to keep him." While Vee's face was lit up with a bright and cheery smile, Alex's frown was etched in stone and you could almost see the raincloud over his head.

"Isn't that right, Ally?"

With an exasperated sigh, Alex closed his eyes for a few seconds, looking like if he pretended Vee wasn't there, she'd go away. "Yeah, sure." The words were let out in another sigh.

"Woah now, fella, calm it down. We all know how much you love Vee, there's no reason to shout about it," Patch said sarcastically. This was going somewhere bad fast.

"You trying to say something to me? You can stick your-"

"Okay then let's order shall we! Oh what a great place you picked out, Vee. I'm thinking about the omelet, what about you?" I desperately tried to tear the boy's attention away from each other but they still sat there glaring at each other. _Behave!_ I thought to Patch and gave him a little kick under the table.

_He started it!_ Patch thought back, his eyes narrowed at Alex. Before I could respond, a waitress came to take our orders.

After a very tense and awkward breakfast, I excused myself to go to the bathroom and hoped the date would end while I hid in the ladies room. As I was adjusting my hair in front of the grimy mirror, I heard the bathroom door open and close behind me and saw Alex come in.

"Alex, what are you doing in here?! It's the _ladies room_ and last time I checked you weren't a lady!"

He started walking towards me and backed me into the wall with the sinks, trapping me. "I think you know why I'm here," he said ghosting his lips around my ear, "Vee's...okay but you're what I'm really looking for. Long legs, thin, redhead," he traced his finger down my leg until he would have to bend over. He was slowly closing in on me and things were getting touchy. "Patch is a lucky man, but he doesn't have any balls; I on the other hand-"

"Stop! Go _away._" I tried pushing him off of me but he didn't budge. He growled in the back of his throat and took my struggle as a challenge. He crushed his lips to mine and pinned my arms to my sides, leaving me defenseless, for he had also trapped my legs. I pressed my lips together, refusing to kiss him and in my mind, sent out one word for Patch to hear.

_Help._

**PPOV**

_Help._

The word startled me at first. I was sitting with Vee, not even trying to make conversation. Our only mutual interest was Nora, and she was gone at the moment. I immediately got up, ignoring Vee's barrage of questions and commands when I left. The thought must have been from Nora and I instantly began to worry. She made me swear that I wouldn't invade her mind unless she told me to and I was starting to regret my promise now. I picked up speed when I realized that she was in the bathroom and wondered what could be the matter. Did she slip? Hit her head on the sink? Drown in a toilet? All those thoughts couldn't have prepared me for what I saw when I opened the bathroom door.

I saw Alex really getting into it with Nora. He had her backed up against a sink and was holding her arms down. I first glance my heart started to crumble as anger, betrayal, and sorrow flooded my heart.

_How could she do this to me? She told me that she loved me. She just met Alex, why would she choose him over me?_

I couldn't look away. It was like a terrible, terrible car crash that you just couldn't tear your eyes away from. You had to watch it unfold. As I stood there paralyzed, I saw Nora's arms struggling to free themselves. Her legs were fiercely trying to kick him, but his stronger legs kept hers from doing any real harm. She was trying to free her mouth, violently trying to move her head away from Alex's iron grip. There was no way Nora could get away from Alex, he was two heads taller than her and beat her weight by about seventy pounds. But she was fighting; it wasn't her fault.

My heart soon began to function properly when I saw that she was being forced. Instead of sorrow and betrayal, pride and love moved into my heart, but the anger was still very much there. Only _I_ got to kiss my Angel in the girl's bathroom. Only I got to kiss her, period.

Before I started forward to beat Alex's brains out, an inspiring quote from _Family Guy_ popped into my head.

"I guess today is the day when bitches are gonna die."

**NPOV**

I was struggling to get away from Alex. Where was Patch? Shouldn't he be here by now? Something couldn't have happened to him, right? My thoughts were broken when Alex's weight was lifted off of me. I barely had time to breathe before I saw Patch's fist wreck Alex's face. Patch wasted no time breaking Alex's jaw and after Alex fell to the ground, Patch rushed over to me.

"Angel are you okay? Did he hurt you? How'd it-_shit!"_ Patch was pulled to the ground by Alex and punched square in the eye. Alex was clutching his jaw with his left hand but still was able to punch with his right. He leaned over Patch and repeatedly punched his face, not even stopping to tend to his own wound. I made a move forward to hit Alex but Patch's voice rang clear through my thoughts. _No, Angel, stay away! I'll be fine, don't worry, just don't get involved._ His warning made me back off, but the sight of Patch's face all bloody and bruised tore my heart apart. As soon as he could feel he had to get himself into a fight. Typical Patch.

Vee then came into the bathroom looking for me and as she opened the door shock and surprise lit up her face.

"Vee! Get someone to break them up!" I shouted over the grunts and yelps of pain. She looked at Alex then at me, nodded, then left and shut the door behind her. I couldn't reach the door because Patch and Alex were rolling on the floor in front of my only exit.

Four or five employees then came into the bathroom and pulled Patch off of Alex. Both the boys struggled to free themselves to fight again but couldn't because of the people holding them back.

Vee stormed up to my and began rambling on. "Nora, what happened in there? Patch just left all of a sudden and you were taking forever and Alex said he was just going to the bathroom and why is your hair so messy? Tell me, what happened!?"

"Alex tried to kiss me," I said, trying to keep it simple. Vee's mouth moved open with shock and slowly nodded her head. A tiny "oh" barely escaped her lips as she processed everything.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Nora, I don't know what got into Alex. Is Patch okay? Did Alex mess up his face? Did he mess up Alex's face? I don't know how this happened, Alex seemed so nice, didn't he?" Vee continued to mumble on about apologizing and the manager came over, leading Patch by the forearm.

"Is this your's?" he asked tiredly, referring to Patch, who was cupping his left eye.

"Yes, I'll take him home now. I'm sorry for all the trouble," I apologized, trying to get out of the restaurant as soon as I could. I practically dragged Patch to the passenger's side of the Jeep and helped him in. All throughout the ride home Patch let out little yelps of pain and it took all my willpower to keep my eyes on the road.

When we got home I led Patch upstairs to the bathroom and prepared a wet towel.

"Sit down," I said to Patch, motioning to the bath tub. He obliged and lowered himself into the tub. "Now take off your shirt," Patch grinned and took off his shirt, tossing it next to the tub.

"I don't think this is really the time Angel but whatever you say," Patch said, moving to take my shirt off.

"No, so the blood won't get on your shirt!" I said. Patch grinned mischievously.

"Yeah sure, say anything you want to justify this." I cursed under my breath and moved into the tub with him, sitting on his lap with one of my legs on either side of him. Patch opened his mouth, presumably to make an innuendo, but I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shut up Patch, I'm fixing you," I dabbed the towel against his black eye and tried to clear all the blood away from his face. His cheeks were bruised purple and blue, his lips were swollen, and he had the black eye. I winced every time he whimpered in pain and tried to reassure him that the pain would pass. He hadn't experienced this much physical pain in what must have centuries.

Once he was all cleaned up I started to move out of the tub, but Patch trapped me with his arms snaking around my waist. He started to move his lips toward mine but I pulled away.

"You shouldn't have fought him, Patch. What if the pain was too much for you?"

"I couldn't just stand there and watch him kiss you. What if he decided to hurt you or something," Patch buried his face into my hair, "I don't care if it hurts, there was no way he would have gotten away unscathed by me."

I moved his head from my curls and stroked the hair falling onto his face. "I love you, you know that right?" Patch smiled and brought his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"I know."

Review! It'll make my day if you do and I will love you forever!


End file.
